


George's letters to Fred

by AngelScuito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelScuito/pseuds/AngelScuito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Weasley writes a series of letters to his dead twin Fred in an attempt to deal with his death</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A letter to Fred from George

A letter to Fred from George. (Part One).  
Dear Freddie,

Ginny suggested this might help me deal with what’s happened so I'm writing this letter to tell you how we’re all doing. As you may remember we lost you almost two years ago. The second anniversary is coming up and I know it’s going to be hard for everyone. Mum hasn't stopped crying since our birthday and May 2nd is only going to make her cry more. Dad has been trying to stay strong for her but I can tell he’s barely keeping it together.  
Bill and Fleur are getting ready to have a baby which I guess is keeping them busy enough that they don’t have time to be sad. Charlie’s gone back to Romania to bury his grief in dragon dung.  
Percy’s living back at home. I haven’t been able to face him since the funeral. Knowing that it could have been him instead of you kills me. On the one hand I wish it had been because then you’d still be with me but then I remember that either way I would have lost a brother and I hate myself because I know I would have missed Percy less.  
Ron and Hermione have recently announced their engagement. I can’t believe our little brother is beating us to it. They’ll be getting married in the spring just before Bill and Fleur’s little one is born.  
Ginny and Harry are getting closer to being engaged with every day. She’s still in school; otherwise they’d probably be married by now. Harry, Hermione and Ron all went back this year to finish their seventh year.

And then there’s me. I miss you more every day. I haven’t been to the shop since your death. I've been staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I just can’t bring myself to go in there and see everything we created together and everything we never got to finish. Most days I can hardly get myself out of bed. I wish you were still here Freddie there was so much we still had left to do.

I think I’ll write one of these every couple of years on the anniversary. I wish there was some way I could send them to you. 

Missing you more than you will ever know

Your Twin,

Georgie.


	2. A letter to Fred from George P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's letters continue

A Letter to Fred from George. (Part Two)

Dear Freddie,

So it’s been longer than two years and I haven’t written I'm sorry. A lot of things have happened since I wrote to you last. Bill and Fleur now have three children, Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Louis reminds me a lot of you. He’s only little now but he’s just like we were when we were young.  
Charlie comes to visit from time to time but he’s still single. Percy lives in London now but he comes to visit as well. Is it wrong that after all these years I still can’t bear to be around him? Anyway Ron and Hermione have a daughter now too. Rose, she’s a little younger than Louis and Hermione’s pregnant with another child. Harry and Ginny have two sons now, James Sirius and Albus Severus. And Ginny’s expecting another one soon too. Rose and Albus are the same age. We tried to get Harry to agree to more normal names for Albus but Ginny told us to leave him be. It’s weird having children running around the Burrow again. I think it’s the only thing keeping Mum and Dad sane though. I still hear Mum crying most nights. I'm back at the Burrow for the moment. I finally went back to the shop and opened up again. Bill and Dad helped me out but it’s almost that day again and I can’t bear to be there. It was hard cleaning up the flat on my own but I insisted on being alone. I think Dad and Bill understood and they didn't mind cleaning up downstairs in the shop. 

 

You know they say that time makes things like this easier but I have to disagree. I'm finding it easier to get up in the morning but I still wake every morning expecting to see you with some new invention or other waiting for me to test. Then when my head clears from sleep I remember that you’re gone and you aren't coming back. But things are slowly getting better. I know you remember Angelina Johnson. She started coming to the shop and helping out for a while. We started dating shortly after and I married her not long after that. It was supposed to be the best day of my life but all I could think about was the fact that you weren't there to be my best man.  
That aside, there are things to keep me somewhat happy. Angelina and I have two wonderful children. A son and a daughter, Roxanne. Our son is named Fred II after you. When Angelina suggested it I burst into tears and could only nod. He looks a lot like you Freddie and they've both got our sense of humour and love of pranks. Anyway Ange is calling me so bye for now Freddie

Your Twin,

Georgie


	3. A letter to Fred from George P3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters continued

A Letter to Fred from George. (Part Three).

Dear Freddie,

So once again I've not written in a while and have a lot to update you on. Charlie still hasn't found anyone and I'm starting to think he never will. Percy has married and has two daughters Molly II and Lucy. Apparently he did this not long after I did but since I haven’t been able to be around him I wasn't aware. Ron and Hermione now have two children Rose and Hugo who was born not long after I wrote the last letter. Ginny also gave birth around then with a little girl they named Lily Luna.  
Most of the kids are at school now and Lily and Hugo will be joining them next year. You’d be proud of Fred and Roxy. The two of them are just like we were at school. And Angelina is a teacher there now so she owls me with updates every couple of days. Fred and Roxy have been in detention more times than we had at their age.  
As for all of us adults life just seems to continue. Harry and Ron are Aurors now and Hermione works at St. Mungo’s as a Healer. Ginny helps me in the store both running it and creating new products.  
Mum and Dad seem to be coping better with all the kids to look after in the holidays but I know Mum finds it hard during the school year.  
Angelina has been a godsend these past few years. As certain important birthdays have come and gone it’s been difficult to cope trying to celebrate them without you. She has helped me more than she will ever know. But even though I have so much to be happy about I still miss you with every fibre of my being.   
Nobody knew me the way you did Freddie. You always knew when something was wrong and just what to say to cheer me up. And although the others try it’s just not the same. I know I should be trying to be happy but I'm not sure how much longer I can live without you. I'm trying to live for you as much as I can but the longer you’re gone the harder it gets. I wish you were still here

Your Twin,

Georgie


	4. George's Final Letter

George’s final letter.

 

Dear Everyone,

You all know I have been struggling with life since May 2 1998 and you've all done everything you could to help me. Mum and Dad, I know life has been hard for you coping with the loss of a son and I'm not making things any easier. You always tried to make sure we had everything we needed and I need you to know that you gave us the best life we could have asked for.  
Bill, you've always been the older brother I could go to for advice and help and I thank you for everything you've ever done for me.  
Charlie, you were always fun to be around and I love that you shared mine and Fred’s sense of humour. I’ll never forget all the pranks you helped us play over the years.  
Percy, I want you to know that I no longer blame you for what happened that fateful day when you came back. I'm sorry for wishing that you and Fred had traded places and for avoiding you all these years.  
Ron, I'm sorry for all the times Fred and I teased and tormented you. You were our little brother and we should have spent more time guiding and encouraging you.  
Ginny, thank you for all the things you've done helping me in the store. I feel I’ve grown closer to you over the last few years and am so proud of the woman and mother you have become.  
Ange, I love you more than you will ever know and I'm sorry for what I’ve done to you and the kids but it had to be done.  
Fred II, I'm so proud of you and I hope that you will take after your Uncle Bill and look after your little sister instead of taking after me.  
Roxy, I love you and your brother and mother more than you could ever understand but I’ve become so tired. I hope you won’t hate me for what I’ve done. I will miss you all but I hope you’ll remember I'm back with the one person I should never have had to be separated from.

Please don’t cry too much as I am happy now

Georgie

*Found by Ginny in the flat above the shop lying next to George*


End file.
